mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Marineford Arc-3
Chapter:569 白い怪物: Shiroi Kaibutsu (White Monster) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_569 Above the scaffold, the echo lasts long after the flashback of crying Ace and standing Garp on the groud. They sympathize each other with their nostalgia and primitive feeling. "Go Go Go Go..." The echo causes another resonance to cascade. White-beard: I am "White-beard"!!!! -- DON!! -- The Marines: !!! -- Zokut!! -- Mo...Monster!!! White-beard: ......The dying of me......what it means...I know......!!! ......Then, you...unless I make sure the bright future of my sons, I can't excuse myself for dying...!!! You know, Ace. Ace: .........! Sengoku: I'll show you the future right now if you want. "White-beard"!! -- GO OO... -- Do it!!! -- OO OO Oo oo oO... -- The sons: ACE!!! -- OO OO OO oo -- White-beard: Useless. I can't stop it you think...cough!! !!!! -- OO oo -- Sengoku: Look, "White-beard"!!! White-beard: ''-- What a go... -- Ugh!!!'' Luffy: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! -- GO OO OO OO OO OO OO!!! -- The terrific roaring echos all over the field. !!? ............!!! -- Dosa Dosa -- Karan... -- Dosa Dosa Batan -- -- Gakun -- They are sounds of something heavy falling down. Actually faint men falls down one after another. It is 覇王色:Haou-shoku (Conqueror Color). If it used in the field, the will of combatants running or surrendering to be taken prisoner is lost. Sengoku is upset and deadly pales at the echo with a cold sweat as same as Mihawk heard the echo of Zoro who called "Sanzen-sekai". White-beard, Jozu, Akainu, Little Oars, Sengoku, Crocodile, Kizaru, Ivankov, Kuma, Moria, Ace, Hancock, Mihawk, Pacifista, People watching the monitor, Doflamingo, Aokiji, Garp. They are the ones who have the same echo on their background handwriting. They echoed to their specific opponent at one‐to‐one struggle, face to face battle in the field as if they talk something private. I'm not sure they all means haki or not. These echos are originally natural sound or sound effects of appearance and transition of something great. One of their variation is Conqueror Color Haki. To trace the Impel Down, when he tried to blow Teach, he called "Gomu-Gomu-no" with -- GOOOt!! --. Then Teach comments, "Your Haki grew up before." Teach told Luffy, "ーーBut, fate kept you......!!!" -- GO GO OO OO OO... --. " Shiliew the Rain who met Teach -- GO OO OO Oo...--, Hannyabal who kept the steps -- OO OO OO...!!! --. Magellan shouted "Straw-haaat!!!" -- GO OO OO OO OO!!! --. Jinbe also called Fishman Karate "Five Thousands Tile Fore Fist" with -- GOOOt!! -- to blow out Mino-trio in the Impel Down. And when he twisted the stream in the sea, he called "Ocean Stream One-arm Back Throw" with "Gyu GO GO GO GO GO GO OO OO Oo... Got". It is very orthodox natural flowing and drifting sound. But he doesn't echo recklessly in the war. He is a man of abiding belief who strongly objected to the unnecessary war. He is full of chivalrous spirit. In passing, Mihawk echoed as if it was his notice of next attack to Luffy before he heated up. He is a random man who is sometimes chivalrous sometimes not chivalrous. Chapter:570 命の懸橋 Inochi no Kakehashi (Bridge of Life) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_570 Mihawk: ......... After hearing the sound, Mihawk baldly expose his intense disgust. He stands the unplesantness breathing through his nose. In One Piece, there are a lot of anger expression, but rarely disgust with open nose holes. It is one of the rare cases. Usually his nostril is only dots. He makes a face indicating disgust or dislike to wrinkle up his nose under his eyes. I hate the sound, I hate the echo, I hate it, I hate it. I don't want to hear it. He felt queasy and tries to keep it. Doberman: He is the son of Dragon the Revolutionary... It is natural that he should have it.........!! Don't let him escape from this battle. Or he is sure to become our mighty enemy someday! -- GO OO!! -- Until this, Luffy was one of the common enemies who try to recover Ace. Mihawk formed a common front along the total plan within defensive alliance. But after this Luffy turns into natural enemy of Mihawk himself. Maybe he should try to tune his nature to sympathize with Luffy. It is his total capability and the reason he often happens to change his atmosphere. He should try to optimize himself taking some time. But It has gone wrong. As time goes by, his displeasure grows up into crazy anger. Now he decides to send him away from his territory not to hear queasy dissonance. Luffy's nature didn't go well with his nature. It brought a note of discord. It made him crazy. Ivankov: Dodge a slash, Straw-hat '''boy!'!! It's "Hawk-eye"!!!'' It is not a pinpoint rifle shoot avoiding others. It is not a low-shoot aiming legs to stay. It is not a front attack in-fight. It is a sudden far side attack without notice. It is very unseemly as a swordsman. It is a dishonor to his title. He drives away the obstructive enemy standing in front of him indiscriminately. Another swordsman who might be involved in an affair is felt down with broken sword on his way You are in my way. Don't disturb me. Go away. It's very Luffy. Mihawk happens to turn into Luffy. Luffy is attacked his shadow. Mihawk hurls himself at Luffy regardless of appearance like a beast leveling off. Have you ever seen a savage beast who never bites? Mihawk: !! At the moment he is about to swing down his wide winding sword, his right eye listens the known voice. But at first notice, he cannot cancel his winding. He don't want to cancel his drive to swing it out. If possible, he wants to burst his frustration in a flash. But it is known voice to call back his memory, the untold tales. He has no flashback for about 20 years. Thanks to it, there's rich room for imagination. He steps on the accelerator by his right foot, steps on the break by his left foot, and pulling the parking brake by left hand simultaneously. He resists overwhelming emotion. Otherwise, it is impossible to appear this face. If I am Mr.2 to make his montage of this face with Zoro's mouth of "he-he", then it is a devil. !!! Now he just wants the place to settle it down. Actually no matter where it is. He is no longer angry. At last he changes his grip on the hilt short compactly and turns the edge flat. He hit the artificial arm at the part of the hilt because Crocodile just receives his swing to stretch his arm horizontally. He is stopping just before cutting. The accelerator is his desire. The break is his will. The parking brake is his poetry, his elegy ,his nostalgia. Crocodile. Mihawk recovers himself to murmur the name of old acquaintance he knows well wistfully. He decides to listen to Crocodile to see his artificial arm. It might be a symbol of something lost never to return for him. Crocodile: 今・・・!!　'虫の居所'が悪ィんだ　気ィつけな　'鷹の目' Ima・・・!!　'Mushi no Idokoro' ga Warii nda. Kii Tsuke na Taka no Me. Now...!! in '''ill' humor. watch yourself, Hawk-eye.'' Actually, Crocodile doesn't specify any person in Japanese text. The subject of his sentence is "Bug's whereabouts". literally, "Bug's whereabouts is bad." I'm not sure whose bug Crocodile indicates. The bug which is bad place is ordinary a tantrum or convulsions in a child, to cause children's diseases. The origin of human instability is called "bug" in Japanese. The most suitable "whose" in the context is, "All". "Now, all in ill humor.(今'みんな'虫の居所が悪ィんだ)" Crocodile is an self-established man who has a firm identity. His impression is not shaken like Mihawk. Mihawk often omit the person in the sentence. But Crocodile doesn't omit the person. He specify the interested person around him. When he speaks about himself, he certainly use "I/my/me", such as "I am in ill humor." Shanks also said "''I feel sick." But he doesn't say so. If he omits the person, then it means everyone. He need not cover Bones who cannot stand up. Mihawk didn't want to stop his life but just send away Luffy in his sight. He didn't want to hear the queasy dissonance. It makes him crazy. The one Crocodile will cover is not only Bones but also all in the field. If Mihawk will crash with Luffy crazy squarely, it means the accidental burst of both unconscious natural echo. It has a potential for expansion of catastrophe. The one who turned to be the most nervous with Luffy's haki is Mihawk. The next one is Sengoku who calls Mihawk '”お前:omae".' Shichibukai members also seem to know him well. Doflamingo relaxed him before shooting at White-beard, and Crocodile notices him before swinging his sword at Luffy. Mihawk is still naive and nervous with unknown Conqueror Color. Maybe it is unique own personal color apiece for sensitive delicate Mihawk eyes. Shanks color, White-beard color, Luffy color, and so on. I'm not sure Luffy color was true nature at this time. He was once heavy poisoned and doped by hormone of devil flutes. If he was healthy, his haki might not suffer Mihawk so much. Now, '''all' in ill humor. You are not only one in poor temper. Everyone who hears it in the field is all feeling stressed and frustrated. Are you really the strongest swordsman? to lose consciousness with such an unconscious voice? Or are you same level rookie boy, too? How long have you been? The title will weep with dishonor. Now you are unseemly. Watch yourself.'' Hawk-eye. Crocodile calls to him '''Hawk-eye' without double quotation marks. Hawk-eye is like a synonym of 坊主:Bouzu (boy). In Japanese text, the replacement of the string "鷹の目(Hawk-eye)" to 坊主(boy) goes well. it goes very well. "チビナス:Chibi-nasu (small eggplant; Zeff used it to call Sanji)" is the best. Ivankov calls him just "Hawk-eye" not "Hawk-eye boy". it is ”boy boy”. It is very redundancy. Every mature men who meet Hawk-eye talk to him as if a boy rushes out into the car street chasing a rolling bound ball carelessly. They are like Smoker who crashed a girl with ice cream on the street. Mihawk is strong in "勝負:Shoubu (match, game, contest)" with swordsmen but weak in "喧嘩:Kenka (quarrel, fight, brawl)" among men. He cannot use rapid rough euphonic change. He cannot shout out rough words with louder voice than the opponent. Far from it, he keep silent. "勝負:Shoubu" is what we can do in silence. "喧嘩:Kenka" is what we cannot do in silence. If he is strong in "Kenka", he persists swinging by force and fighting Crocodile. If he do so, he is not wrong in his situation. Now Crocodile and Luffy are common enemy of the alliance. He has no duty but right and might to fight against them. Doflamingo lasted his private quarrel with Crocodile to let the war slide. But it is to take on a role of carrying the plan, too. Mihawk cannot do such cleaver quarrel, two birds with one stone. He has no contrivance of business. He is easy to withdraw and give up "Kenka" at the first greeting. He is very weak in greeting. "Kenka" bout is usually decided by the first greeting. He is the weakest man in "Kenka". Of course, the strongest man in "Kenka" is Shanks. So he can stop the war just by his greeting. Then he gets a fish in troubled waters as a matter of course without any risk, cost, lost. He is the professional of "Kenka". While Mihawk fails to drive him out and turns to dusk feeling blue, crouching with arms wrapping around his knees in compact and modest style at on obscure corner of the field, Luffy arrived at Garp the last gate. Luffy: Grandpa!!! .........!!! Please move there!!! Garp: I can't move!!! Luffy!!! I'm a vice-admiral of "Marine Head Quarters"!!! Chapter:571 処刑台:Shokei-dai (Execution Platform) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_571 After Luffy released his Conqueror Color Haki, the wording has a lot of middle-dot(・) emphasizing in the original text. To the beginning, the Marine planed their plot as 序破急:Jo-Ha-Kyu (the three step organization of Japanese performance; introduction, development, and climax). But by the arrival of Luffy and his allies, it happens to change 起承'転'結:Ki-Syou-'Ten'-Ketsu (the four‐part organization of Chinese poetry; introduction, development, turn and conclusion). Luffy's opponents usually plan their plot as Jo-Ha-Kyu, and Luffy enters to oppose them as extra "転:ten(turn)" part. So introduction, development, turn, turn, turn and conclusion. The one who played same sudden "turn" role was Hawk-eyed man in the Baratie Arc. The first one who spoke with middle-dot emphasizing in the war was also Hawk-eye. From here, last turn disputing over the middle-dot emphasizing words starts in earnest. Garp: ここを　通りたくば　わしを殺してでも通れ!!!　"麦わらのルフィー"!!! KoKo wo Toori taku ba Washi wo Koroshite demo Toore!!! Mugiwara no Luffy!!! If you want to pass through here, do but kill me!!! "Straw-hat Luffy"!!! それが　＜お前達＞の　選んだ道じゃァ!!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing in the original text Sore ga no Eranda Michi jaa!!! It is the way have chosen!!! Ace: 今になって　命が惜しい!! Ima ni Natte Inochi ga Oshii!! After all this time I hold my life dear to myself!! Luffy: Ace!!!! Chapter:572 The Times They Are A-Changein' http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_572 White-beard: 今から伝えるのは・・・・・・・・・!! Imakara Tsutaeru no wa ・・・・・・・・!! What I will tell you now.........!! 最期の船長命令だ・・・・・・!! Saigo no Senchou Meirei da・・・・・・!! is the captain's order '''at the last moment'.'' よォく聞け・・・・・・白ひげ海賊団!!! Yooku Kike Shirohige Kaizokudan!!! Listen carefully......White-beard Pirates!!! お前らと　おれは　ここで　別れる!!!! Omae-ra to Ore wa Koko de Wakareru!!! You and I will part here. 全員!! 必ず生きて!!! 無事　新世界へ　帰還しろ!!! Zenin!! Kanarazu Ikite!!! Buji Shinsekai he Kikan Shiro!!! All the members!! Be sure to live!!! Return safe to the New World!!! -- GO OOt!!! -- おれァ　時代の残党だ・・・・・・・・・!!! Orea Jidai no Zantou da・・・・・・・・・!!! I'm a remnant of the times.........!!! 新時代に　おれの乗り込む船はねェ・・・!!! Shinjidai ni Ore no Norikomu Fune wa Nee・・・!!! There is no ship I get on in a new age...!!! 行けェ!!!!　野郎共ォ～～～!!! Ikee!!! Yarou domoo～～～!!! Goooo!!! Fellooooooooows!!! It is 辞世:Jisei of Edward Newgate. Chapter:573「この時代の名を”白ひげ”と呼ぶ」:「Kono Jidai no Na wo "Shiro-hige" to Yobu」(The name of the time is "White-beard") http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_573 Ace: ＜敗北者＞・・・・・・？　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing in the original text ＜Haibokusha＞・・・・・・？ <''LOSER>......?'' 取り消せよ・・・・・・!!! Torikese yo・・・・・・!!! Withdraw......!!! 今の言葉・・・・・・!!! Ima no Kotoba・・・・・・!!! your word now......!!! この時代の名が!!!　”白ひげ”だァ!!! Kono Jidai no Na ga ”Shiro-hige” Daa!!! The name of the time is!!! "White-beard"!!! Akainu: 貴様らの血筋はすでに大罪だ!!! Kisamara no Chisuji wa Sudeni Taizai da!!! Your bloodline is already a deadly sin. 誰を取り逃がそうが Dare wo Tori Nigasou ga Even if we miss someone else, ＜貴様ら兄弟＞だけは　絶対に逃がさん!!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing dake wa Zettai ni Nigasan!!! we never miss at least!!! Akainu wording has some middle-dot emphasizing. It is rare way of emphasizing as I told you before. But they are gathered in his wording. " of the anterior age", "eternal " " of imitation family", " named the son", "I never miss at least." Chapter:574 ポートガス・D・エース死す: Portgas D. Ace Shisu (Portgas D. Ace Dies) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_574 Ace: 心残りは・・・・・・一つある・・・ Kokoro Nokoi wa・・・・・・Hitotsu Aru・・・ As for my regret......the one is... お前のーー"<夢の果て>"を見れねェ事だ・・・・・・ *＜＞middle-dot emphasizing Omae no ーー"" wo Mire nee Koto da・・・・・・ what I cannot see your ---- ...... Chapter:575 言葉なき怒り Kotoba Naki Ikari (Anger Without Words) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_575 Marco: エースの弟を連れていけよい!!　ジンベイ!! Ace no Otouto wo Tsurete Ike yoi!! Jinbei!! Get Ace's brother out!! Jinbei!! ＜その命＞こそ・・・!!　生けるエースの"意志"だ!!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing koso・・・!!　Ikeru Ace no "Ishi" da!!! '' is very...!!! living Ace's "will"!!!'' Akainu: 兄弟＜二人共＞逃がさんと　言うたハズじゃ・・・・・・!!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing Nigasan tto Yuuta hazu ja・・・・・・!!! "We never miss brothers", I must have said so......!! Black-beard Pirates: -- GO GO GO... -- Chapter:576 大海賊エドワード・ニューゲート: Dai-Kaizoku Edward Newgate (The Great Pirate Edward Newgate) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_576 -- GO GO GO GO GO G OO oo.. -- Vise-Admirals: どいつも　過去の事件が　残虐の度を　越えていた為に Doitsu mo Kako no Jiken ga Zangyau no Do wo Koete Ita Tame ni Because all their affairs in the past were excessive cruel, '' 世間から　その＜存在＞を　もみ消された程の・・・ 　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing Seken kara Sono wo Momi Kesareta Hodo no・・・ ''their was hushed up from the public... 世界最悪の　犯罪者達・・・・・・・・・!!! Sekai Saiaku no Hanzaisya Tachi・・・・・・・・・!!! They are such level of the worst criminals in the world.........!!! Laffitte: ＜他の方々＞の　役にも　立ってしまった　様ですが・・・ no Yaku nimo Tatte Shimatta You desuga... I think that It should but serve for , too... Teach: ゼハハハハ Zehahahaha そうとも　初めから　それだけだ　 Sou tomo　Hajime kara Sore Dake da Yes, indeed! From the beginning, just it is. そして　これが　＜全て＞!! Soshite Kore ga !! And this is !! 今にわかる Ima ni Wakau You will see. White-Beard: ”血縁”を絶てど　＜あいつら＞の炎が　消える事はねェ・・・　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing ”Ketsuen” wo Tate do no Honoo ga Kieru Koto wa Nee・・・ Although you eradicate the "bloodline", flames never go out... 興味はねェが・・・　＜あの＞宝を　誰かが見つけた時・・・・・・　 Kyoumi wa Nee ga・・・　 Takara wo Dareka ga Mitsuketa Toki・・・・・・ I'm not interested but... When someone finds treasure...... 世界は　ひっくり返るのさ・・・・・・!! Sekai wa Hikkuri Kaeru no sa・・・・・・!! the world will be overturned ......!! ”ひとつなぎの大秘宝”は　実在する!!! "Hitotsunagi no Dai-hihou" wa Jitsuzai Suru!!! "One Piece" is really exist!!! -- GO OO OO OO!! -- Chapter:577 畳み掛ける大事件: Tatami Kakeru Dai-jiken (Major Events Piling Up One After Another) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_577 Teach: さァ　＜始める＞ぞ!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing Saa zo!! Now let's !! Chapter:578 新時代へ贈る'もの' :Shin-jidai he Okuru Mono (Present to a New Age) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_578 "もの:Mono" in the title has both meaning. (1) "someone/something" presented by someone to a New Age. (2) "Someone" who will present someone/something to a New Age. "もの:Mono" in the title can play both role, Subjective and Objective. The author often uses this ambiguity. Sengoku: ＜ここに＞　我々がいる事に意味があるのだ!!!　*＜＞middle-dot emphasizing Ware-ware ga Iru Koto ni Imi ga Aru no da!!! The fact we are has meaning!!! One of the potential sender is the Marin Head Quarter, and the potential gift is , the center of the world. White-beard Pirates: エースが守り・・・オヤジが認めた男を Ace ga Mamori・・・Oyaji ga Mitometa Otoko wo The man Ace kept and...Father appreciated おれ達は新しい時代へ　送ってやる義務がある!!! Ore tachi wa Atarashii Idai he Okutte Yaru Gimu ga Aru!!! We have a duty to be sure to send him to a new age!!! Another potential senders are White-beard Pirates, and the potential gift is Luffy. Marco: 赤犬・・・!!　お前が今　殺しておきたいと思う　あいつの"＜危険度＞"と Akainu・・・!!　Omae ga Ima Koroshite Okitai to Omou Aitsu no "" to Akainu...!! His "" you want to kill him right now and おれ達が生かしてやりたいと思う　大層な"＜期待値＞"は　同じじゃねェのかよい!! Ore tachi ga Ikashite Yaritai to Omou Taisouna "" wa Onaji ja nee no ka yoi!! our extravagant "" we want to let him live are equal, aren't you!? Gradually, the conversation among them using middle-dot emphasizing escalates an extravagant story that'' Luffy itself is one of One Piece... '''Buggy's followers:' ......!!? Submarine!!? Who's ship!!? Low's Submarine appears in the sea face. -- GO GO GO... -- Chapter:579 勇気ある数秒: Yuuki Aru Suubyou (Seconds of Courage) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_579 Copy: そこまでだァァ～～～!!!! Soko made da aa aa～～～!!!! Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! -- GO OO OO!!! -- もう　やめましょうよ!!! Mou Yame masyou yo!!! Now we shall stop!!! もう　これ以上　戦うの!!!　やめましょうよ!!! Mou Kore Ijyou Tatakau no!!! Yame masyou yo!!! Now we shall stop fighting any more!!! 命がも”ったいだい!!!! Inochi ga Mo"ttaidai!!! Life is too good!!! Shanks: ・・・・・・・・・　よくやった　・・・　若い海兵 ・・・・・・・・・　Yoku Yatta　・・・　Wakai Kaihei .........Well done ... Young marine. お前が命を懸けて生み出した　"勇気ある数秒"は・・・　良くか悪くか Omae ga Inochi wo Kakete Umidashita "Yuuki Aru Suubyou" wa・・・ Yoku ka Waruku ka "A few seconds of courage" you generated at the risk of your own life... for better or worse... たった今　＜世界の運命を＞　大きく変えた!! Tatta Ima Ookiku Kaeta!! just now have greatly changed !! Shanks and Beckman stops Kizaru without any echo, just -- DON!! -- The ship of them echos -- GO GO GO GO GO...GO GO GO GO GO -- instead. It is comical funny to laugh in spite of myself. It is very Red-hair. Too noisy for Hawk-eye. Chapter: 580 終戦: Syuusen (The War Ended) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_580 A marine: Hawk-eye!! Where are you going!? Now he is the one who is hedged and called to stay easily by the marines wearing the uniform. Maybe he will escape the clearance and the banquet after-five. It is comical funny that both of two have awareness mark on their head. Hawk-eye: -- Katsu Katsu -- ......... ......... Mihawk walking leveled up from -- Tsuka Tsuka -- to -- Katsu Katsu -- during the war. He is thinking and thinking where he is going, but he has no idea. Then he decided to tell him using the template Hancock said to the marines during the battle. But it is not where he will go but why he will go...as is his habit. He rarely answers right the question he is asked. "白ひげ"と戦う事は承諾したが "Shiro-hige" to Tatakau Koto wa Shoudaku Shita ga I agreed to contend against "White-beard" but "赤髪"は協定の範囲外だ・・・ "Akagami" wa Kyoutei no Hani-gai da・・・ "Red-hear" is outside the scope of the agreement... Mayby, one day, he was wandering as usual and happened to meet Kuma who asked, "Where do you hope to trip?" He thought and thought, so Kuma decided to fly him to the Kuraigana Island. The uninhabited island is where Kuma flies someone who is lack of decision or unable of decision about one's trip destination. ... There are Ussop Gallery of the pictures from the readers in the comic books. In volume 59, there is a picture of Mihawk. Ussop comments about him "Everyone flinches his dignity".....He is very Usopp, the uso 800. I like Ussop Gallery very much. No, no Usopp! The one who was upset with your Captain's unconsciousness and flinched at others is Mihawk...at least in the summit war. At last he was called to stay easily without hesitation by the uniformed marines as if they called a novice before providing his uniform. But, yes, Ussop. I agree you. Therefore, I feel, he is a man of dignity. He doesn't mind such modality. He was confused with some teases. He was surprised with something unexpected. He was losing calmness during casing. He was upset with Conqueror Color as if he is an ordinary man. He hurled himself at your Captain regardless of appearance like a beast leveling off. He sometimes revealed unseemly behavior. But he stepped his break pedal. His desire is on the accelerator. But his will is on the break pedal. Most of the characters have a accelerator, Will to Power. But he has a break pedal, Will to Cancel. I feel it is his dignity. Prev: Marineford Arc-2 Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation